Open Your Heart
by EndlessTourniquet
Summary: It has been 2 years since the ARK incident and Shadow is discovered to be alive and well. He and Amy are now a happy couple...but why is Sonic helping the Dark Side? Mild Slash...R for language. Also bits of angst in here. RR plz!
1. Prologue: Solitude

Open Your Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Sonadow2000 doesn't own anything...not even the title! So don't sue her! Sonadow2000: Thanks Disclaimer! And Disclaimer's right, I don't even own the titles! The chapter titles are Evanescence songs and the title is The Sonic Adventure song...-_-;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Summary:  
  
It has been 2 years since the ARK incident and Shadow is discovered to be alive and well. He and Amy are now a happy couple...but why is Sonic helping the Dark Side? Mild Slash... Rated for Language. Warning: Quite a bit of Romaji.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Prologue: Solitude  
  
Sonic walked out of Amy's apartment block. She'd cornered him again and forced him to come home with her. He'd dreaded it...but it turns out that she only wanted to tell him that now she was dating Shadow. Apparently he'd asked her out while the gang was coming back from their last adventure. Sonic had just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe that the girl that used to follow him like a puppy dog was now so...different was the only word he could think of that would describe her now. She no longer wore the red dress and boots he was so accustomed to. He had stood gaping when he saw her now. She had offset a lanky figure that Sonic didn't know she had with some pale jeans and a green candy shaded top. Her hair looked to be highlighted now, strawberry blonde.  
  
He had left her in a state of shock. With his final words; a bitter "sayonara." He departed her life...forever.  
  
"Where do I go from here?" He asked the wind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Yes short prologue. Chapters will be longer! 


	2. Chapter 1: Understanding Wash It All Awa...

**Chapter 1: Understanding (Wash It All Away)**  
  
**Sonadow2000:** Still don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or any other related content...-_-; Oh and to **NamelessMoonshine** ~ No worries, I don't have half of them either...only reason I know them is 'cause I looked on AZLyrics...^^; Oh this chapter contains a Sonic/Knux kiss, don't like, don't read!   
  


* * *

  
  
As the sun moved across the sky in its usual path across the Mystic Ruins, Tails stood outside of his workshop. His pride and joy, the Tornado 2, also his cyclone walker was next to him. Tails had just finished his latest improvements to the plane/walker and was standing back to admire his work.  
  
"Wow...that looks great Tails!" came a call. Tails whipped around to see the brilliant blue blur he knew as Sonic coming up to him.  
  
"Sonniku! Ohayou!" Tails greeted chirpily as his friend skidded to a halt in front of him.  
  
"Tails! Gomen ne..." Sonic apologised before even requesting what he wanted. Sonic and Tails frequently talked in Japanese, as it was Tails' first language, but Sonic wasn't exactly fluent in the language.   
  
"Gomen? Naze?" Tails was freaked out; he knew that Sonic wasn't the most apologetic of people, but right now he hadn't even done anything...  
  
"Tails..." Sonic stalled, he didn't know how to say what he wanted in the language.  
  
"Sonic, I understand English well..." Tails knew that Sonic liked to talk in Japanese for Tails as it made it easier for him, but Tails knew English well and knew it was easier for Sonic to speak English.   
  
"Wa...OK Tails. I was wondering if I could get you to fly me to Angel Island? I need to see Knuckles about something..." Sonic trailed off, not wanting to discuss the nature of his business with Knuckles to Tails.   
  
"Well sure!" Tails put on his uber happy face (sorry, can't get those thingymibobys on...-_-;) and hopped into his revamped Tornado 2. "C'mon Sonic!" He motioned for the speedy hedgehog to move it.   
  
"OK Tails, keep your fir on!" Sonic sighed; he was beginning to think that his impatience was rubbing off on the kitsune. He jumped onto the plane's wing and stood there as Tails took them on a familiar journey to Knuckles' island.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~Angel Island~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Knuckles sat at his normal spot, guarding the Master Emerald again. Since Rouge last visited he hadn't had another visitor to his quiet island. Sometimes it drove him crazy; though he loved to be lost in his own thoughts sometimes it was good for him to actually have someone to talk to. Rouge was that person...   
  
"Damn, I'm so bored...So bored I'm talking to _air_!" Knuckles punched the ground angrily with his fist. Looking up he saw a small blue dot flying towards him. Interest finally struck him as he realised that it was Tails' Tornado 2. He ran to greet the plane's arrival.   
  
"Hey!" Knuckles called, he ran as quickly as he could to see who was there. "Sonic, Tails!"   
  
"Knuckles!" Sonic smiled and waved at his ruby friend. "How are you?"   
  
"Bored out of my mind until you guys came...why are you here anyway?" Knuckles wasn't accustomed to seeing Sonic or Tails on Angel Island without good reason.   
  
"Sonniku wants to talk with you." Tails piped up.   
  
"Oh, OK. What's up Sonic?"   
  
"Erm...Tails, I don't mean to be rude but this is sort of private...would you mind?" Sonic felt guilty about shunning his best friend but this was something no-one but Knuckles knew about...because he was involved.   
  
"Not at all. I will leave plane here. Sayonara." Tails turned and flew off Angel Island as Sonic and Knuckles shouted their goodbyes.   
  
"So, Sonic...what's the matter?"   
  
"Knuckles...you remember, erm 5 summers ago...you and me?" Knuckles flinched at the memory.   
  
"Yes...but I thought we'd both changed since then..." Sonic looked at the ground as Knuckles stated this.   
  
"I haven't...I still have those feelings..."   
  
"But S-Sonic..."   
  
"Not for you...for Shadow..."   
  
"Well ask him; that guy seems the type." Knuckles was trying to fight back his shocked reaction; Sonic had promised that his feelings had changed, that he now liked others...   
  
"No...he's going out with Amy."   
  
"WHAT!? When did this happen? Goddamnit, I hate being on this fucking island!" Knuckles, as much as he liked to keep his reputation as a silent loner up, he was a total gossip lover.   
  
"Well after our last encounter with Eggman, Shadow apparently asked her out. She didn't want to wait around for me so she accepted..." Sonic trailed off, he didn't want to even venture into the details of Amy's image change.   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Amy told me today, that's why I came here...Knuckles, I need to know...what can I do...I've never had that hedgehog out of my mind, but I can't reveal my feelings, I know he's not like me..." Sonic nervously ran a gloved hand through his sapphire quills when he finished.   
  
"Sonic...you can't deny your feelings, but you can't tell him; he won't feel the same way...Not if he likes Amy."   
  
"But...what if...?"   
  
"Sonic, no what ifs..." Knuckles put a hand up towards Sonic's mouth to silence him. Before Sonic could figure out what was going on Knuckles had moved closer to him, taking Sonic's body with his strong arms. His lips touched Sonic's in a brief kiss.   
  
"I thought..." Sonic started, but Knuckles interrupted him.   
  
"I didn't say I was fully converted!" 


	3. Chapter 2: Haunted

**Chapter 2: Haunted**   
  
**Sonadow2000:** STILL don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or any related content...isn't that a surprise? -_-; Please R/R! ^_~ P.S I promise that this will get moving with some plot...sometime...ehehe...   
P.S Tails is meant to have weird English, he's Japanese...and if you hear someone foreign speak you know that they usually miss out words. ^_^ K?   
  


* * *

  
  
Tails had finally returned to the serene land of Mystic Ruins; his home. The sun was setting now and Sonic still hadn't flown the Tornado 2 back. Tails was worried; true everyone called him paranoid, but Sonic was his best friend and therefore he was entitled to think crazy thoughts about him and what might have happened.   
  
"Why can Sonic not call!? He know I worry!" Tails muttered impatiently to himself, pacing around the ever darkening land. The wind was picking up; whipping his fluffy orange tails around wildly. Tails gasped for air as the wind finally allowed him freedom. He didn't know how much more of this he could take; Sonic had avoided him like the plague lately, but he'd been even weirder around Shadow. He never locked eyes with his ebony counterpart, and when Shadow and Sonic had exchanged words (however brief) Sonic seemed to lose his cool attitude.   
  
Tails finally gave in. He couldn't wait outside forever; he still had a childhood fear, the fear of the dark. Sonic would have to call or visit when he got back.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~Angel Island~~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Knuckles had invited Sonic to stay overnight at Angel Island. After they kissed Sonic poured his heart out about all his feelings for Shadow; everything was spoken. It had left Sonic in floods of tears, but Knuckles knew that Sonic's tears were words the heart couldn't say. Knuckles had experienced these feelings when his parents died. His father hadn't even told him how to guard the Emerald; but then again his father didn't know that he would die; foresight wasn't his gift. Knuckles shut his eyes tightly to rid himself of the tears as the voices and visions haunted him. The ruby echidna fell into troubled sleep.   
  


_~~Dream Sequence~~_

  
  
A young ruby echidna, probably no older than 6, stood on Angel Island. His eyes were glassy from tears and they held nothing but confusion within them. He was frozen to the spot; his throat dry and he was unable to scream from terror. His sister...his mother...his father...they'd all stayed indoors today; although he'd asked them to come along with him and his friend, and his friend's family. But they'd refused. His mum saying she didn't like Paradise Island; his father with the normal Master Emerald excuse and his sister was still angry with him for using her red lipstick for fake blood. He was infuriated, his family never paid attention to him; he was the invisible child, and that was the way it would always be. He had screamed at them; telling them how much he hated them. He realised – standing there – that he would never be able to tell them that he never meant anything he said. He felt waves of pain and torment pass through his heart like gamma rays. He could see his entire life flash before his eyes, and a voice seemed to echo telling him that he was to take his father's place. How could he? He knew nothing of a guardian's duties...He finally let the sea of tears loose. They streamed down his face uncontrollably; like a river of crystal hopes and dreams – dashed. He fell to the ground screaming unintelligibly.   
  


~~End Sequence~~

  
  
In his bed Knuckles tossed and turned. Soft screams emitting from his lips; tears flowing down his furry cheeks. He had tried so heard not to be haunted by these dark memories. The long lost words weren't just whispering, they were screaming to him. His cobalt friend seemed to hear Knuckles' whispered cries because he had awoken. Crossing over to the echidna he gently shook him awake.   
  
"Knux, Knux...wake up..."   
  
"Sonic..." The echidna moaned as he awoke; rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the tears.   
  
"Yeah, it's me. Knux, what's going on...why are you crying?"   
  


* * *

  
  
And laziness strikes! :P Yes, don't remind me of the bad song puns...I just couldn't resist...^^; 


End file.
